Roses & Bunnies
by MoonLLotus
Summary: Her face flushed lightly when his ocean blue eyes probed her. She always felt as if he could see into her soul. – FLUFF. Drabbles. Oneshot


Title:** Roses & Bunnies**

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: Her face flushed lightly when his ocean blue eyes probed her. She always felt as if he could see into her soul. – FLUFF. Drabbles. Oneshot.

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA **LAlaLAnd328**!

* * *

**Bath**

Usagi swallowed tears as she stared down at her brand new sundress. A small child had run past the blond, chocolate ice cream cone in hand and had accidently smeared the substance all along her skirt. Now her dress was ruined. Her mother was going to kill her.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru's voice was unusually kind.

He had been one step behind her without her realizing. It was a Saturday and he originally had not wanted to run into her, as they were prone to do. Although when he saw her, he couldn't help but watch her. She was enticing, and he could never bring himself to stay away from her.

Her watery blue eyes peered up at him helplessly.

With a heavy sigh he resigned himself with having to postpone his typical Saturday errands, "Come on, my place is nearby. Let's see if we can get that stain out before it sets."

* * *

**Sweet**

"A chocolate milkshake?" Usagi asked curiously as she approached the counter of the arcade.

Mamoru was slumped over his books studying but the iced treat which sat before him was unusual.

It was untouched and condensation had a ring of water forming around it.

The blond girl shrugged and took the half melted beverage from the boy, "Motoki, one icky black coffee please."

The blond server behind the counter merely smiled at the exchanged. He placed the mug in front of his friend and watched as the blond girl skipped towards her regular table, slurping the cool beverage happily.

"And you said that she wouldn't notice," The blond young man gave his friend a sly look before taking out an order to another group of kids.

* * *

**Bitter **

He almost didn't recognize her as she waltzed into the arcade early that Saturday.

Her usual hairstyle was gone; in its place was a long braid that fell down the center of her back.

"Odango?" Mamoru couldn't help but gesture to her drastic change. She looked strange without her typical buns.

The blond girl made a face at him, "You can't call me that today, baka."

Motoki approached the two with a mug of fresh coffee for Mamoru in his hands, "Wow Usagi! What's with the new look?"

The girl gave him a sweet smile and it was then that both young men realized that she was wearing makeup. It was just a hint of it, but it caused her usual cute face to suddenly become unbearably beautiful. "I have a date."

Mamoru felt his stomach suddenly drop to the floor and he instantly hated the boy Usagi was going to go out with.

* * *

**Breath**

Sailor Moon held onto her side, grimacing as the blood seeped through her fuku and stained her gloves. The youma had been dusted and the other scouts had dispersed just a few moments prior. She was scared about powering down when there was so much blood.

Instead she limped onto a nearby bench.

Why did the monsters always attack in the park?

Luckily it was late enough that no one was around. Although, perhaps having someone around would have been the smart thing. She hadn't given the wound much thought earlier. Adrenaline made it so that she hadn't felt any pain.

Now was a different matter.

"Allow me to look at it," His voice was so close that she jumped. When had Tuxedo Kamen showed up? Or was it that he had never left?

"What?" Sailor Moon was starting to feel sluggish but did as he suggested and removed her hands.

His hiss told her that it was much worse than she probably thought it was.

He took off his crisp white gloves and she suddenly became fascinated with the sight of his bare hands. His long fingers and the width of his palms; His nails were blunt and perfectly filed. They looked reliable and strong, until sparks of gold began to come out of them and into her bloody side.

"Ah," Moon gasped, it was a strange feeling. Warm and cool at the same time. A strange flow of calm and strength.

Tuxedo Kamen told her lowly, "You'll be fine."

She nodded sky blue eyes watched what he was doing, "Is this one of your powers?"

Instead of answering, a soft smile crept across his face. For a moment she forgot how to breathe.

* * *

**Smut**

For the first time in a long while, Usagi did not have detention. Pride swelled inside of her as she ordered her usual milkshake from Motoki before taking a seat in her typical booth. Her friends would not make it to the establishment until later that evening but that didn't stop the girl from being happy with herself for getting there early for once.

Instead of doing homework – because really, why would she do _that_ willingly? — she pulled out the book that Naru had let her borrow.

The back cover said that it was about a high born woman who runs away from home and falls in love with a pirate. The front cover was of a scantily dressed blond woman with a shirtless dark haired man who had his arms around her waist.

She laid the book flat on the table and began to read.

Her face was a pale pink and she was chewing on a fingernail by the time Mamoru made his way into the arcade later that afternoon.

"What's up with her?" He asked Motoki.

The blond server shrugged, "She's been like that since she got there."

The dark haired high school junior hopped off of his usual stool and approached her, surprised that she was so focused on what she was reading that she hadn't noticed him at all.

His dark blue eyes scanned the contents of her book.

_Serena gazed up at Darien longingly as his hands undid her bodice. _

"_I want you more than I've wanted anyone else," Her blond curls fell over her bare bosom as he—_

"Jeez Odango," The high school boy snickered as she jumped and glared up at him, her face becoming bright red.

"Can't you see I'm busy baka?" She hissed as her brows furrowed.

Instead of picking a fight he shook his head and walked away. Sometimes he forgot that she was just a normal teenage girl too.

* * *

**Anger**

"He's so stupid!" Usagi screamed into her pillow as soon as she got home from school. She let out a few other obscenities into the material.

Luna stared at her charge, luminescent eyes drinking the young girl in. "Who do you mean?"

The feline knew perfectly well who the teenager meant whenever she came home ranting and raving. Still, the cat liked to poke at it sometimes. She didn't allow herself much entertainment these days. Too busy looking for the princess and dealing with Central Control. So whenever the blond girl came home in this type of mood, the cat found it amusing.

Usagi rolled over so that she was flat on her back, her pillow in an almost death grip in her hands. "Chiba Mamoru is the rudest, ugliest, most socially inept boy ever! He thinks he's so smart because he goes to that prestigious school and he wears glasses! That just means he's a nerd and _blind_."

The young girl continued her rant but Luna had zoned her out, already used to the quips the other said about the older boy.

The cat settled down on the girls' vanity and watched her in bemusement. As long as the boy did not interfere with their mission, she saw no point in not allowing the two's interactions to continue.

* * *

**Poison**

Sailor Mars was giving her a verbal lashing. Again.

It wasn't something that Sailor Moon enjoyed listening to. Mars had her points and Moon tried to tell herself that the other girl only did this because she was worried and anger was the only way she could get her point across.

The words 'irresponsible' and 'dimwitted' were thrown around. Sailor Jupiter and Mercury stood helplessly at the sidelines.

The raven haired girl only faltered when Tuxedo Kamen popped up from seemingly nowhere. His silent anger radiated off of him in sharp waves.

Sailor Moon had been too busy in her misery to pay him any mind until he stepped up to her. He picked her up bridal style; a quick glance at the other scouts dared them to challenge him. As soon as she was secured he hopped off.

The blond girl in his arms buried her face into his strong chest, grateful that at least one person didn't think that she was a total screw up.

* * *

**Food**

The smell of burnt food was strong. Smoke fogged up the kitchen and Mamoru quickly took the now scorched pan off of the stove top and dumped it into the sink, filling the basin with hot water. With luck he would be able to at least salvage the pan.

"Open every single window," he all but ordered the petite blond girl who had caused this catastrophe.

Usagi nodded, doing as she was told quickly and praying that the smell wouldn't permeate and dwell any longer then it had to.

"Honestly Odango," The older boy frowned, "Why couldn't you have Makoto teach you?"

Her face flushed lightly when his ocean blue eyes probed her. She always felt as if he could see into her soul.

The blond swallowed what little saliva that was in her mouth and shrugged, "I told you, she's busy with a karate thing."

The look on his face told her that he did not buy it, "And your mother?"

This time Usagi told the truth, "She's banned me from the kitchen."

Yes she had asked him to help her review the next assignment that her Home Ec teacher was going to go over. He had teased her about it and the blond girl had seen her chance. How could she tell him that the real reason she asked was because she had wanted to spend time with him?

* * *

**Lust**

When she bit her lower lip like that.

When he wore his glasses.

When she peered up at him through her thick lashes.

When he ran a hand through his messy hair.

When she gave him a sly look after a good insult.

When he leaned down to be at her eye level to get his point across.

It was like a dance that the two of them did. They revolved around each other, both feeding off of the other's actions with their own reaction. They couldn't stop.

He wanted to run his fingers through her golden silk hair.

She wanted to be held by his strong arms.

This was more than just merely liking one another. With every insult, tease, and even kind word, the two fell deeper into an uncertain emotion that neither teenager was ready to label.

* * *

**Love**

The princess in his dream was everything he could ever hope for. He could never see her face or hear her voice, but he knew her. He knew that she was the one for him. The rational part of him wondered if perhaps he was a bit delusional.

Mamoru imagined that she was perfect, petite and sweeter than words. She was smart and a lady to the very core. She was everything a princess should be.

He had been in love with her since he was eight years old.

Yet, for some reason, whenever he tried to imagine what her face could look like his thoughts were plagued with Tsukino Usagi.

The boy groaned when that occurred, because Usagi and his princess couldn't be more different than night and day.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**MoonLLotus:** It's been a while since I've written drabbles. Hopefully they were well liked. Also, to those out there who are reading my other Sailor Moon fic _Bubble Tea_, I DID update! That's back on track, so go read it.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


End file.
